


七日谈

by chamina0007



Category: Interview the musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamina0007/pseuds/chamina0007
Summary: 尤金博士希望他病人的精神状态能在一审判决下来之前尽快地改善，所以他必须知道马特的十四岁到现在这十年间经历了什么。然而眼前时间所剩无几，他必须快马加鞭。
Relationships: Eugene/Matt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	七日谈

半夜尤金感觉自己醒来，便迷糊地翻了个身，他向来习惯独居生活，无意挥手就打到一起挤病房单人床的马特·西尼尔身上，肉体与肉体的接触使疯狂的昨日在博士脑中闪回，惊得他睁大了眼，一回身从床上摔下。  
这下摔得不轻，人倒是清醒了，所幸马特在睡前吃过药还注射了镇定剂，这么点动静不至于吵醒他，只留下尤金博士一人，被困在自己和一个 身缠数种严重精神障碍的患者、一个连环杀人凶手发生关系的事实里。  
在伦理道德方面同样犹若半座天塌了——他，睡了自己的病人。对天发誓，绝不是他主动对这个二十四岁年轻人出手的，一切的开始真的只是一场意外，虽说原因逃不过他本人太过急躁了，还不是因为催眠治疗已经有三天毫无进展。尤金从床头摸到自己的眼镜戴上，他身上还是大作家的那套西装，口袋里是记录治疗过程的笔记本。他倚着柜子，面对床而坐，翻着本子一抬眼就是马特睡得人畜无害的样子。  
说来玄妙，英国的夜里那么深的漆黑，室内只有摇曳的昏光，尤金就是清楚瞧见了那张脸，眉头间带着独有的气质，加之他本人那种近乎于有异的漂亮，让人一下子看得不甚真切。  
之前的努力使马特找回了一些被阻断的记忆，已经能建立起一部分清醒的回忆和认知，在那之后便再也停滞不前。尤金在笔记上对此的推测是，从十年前，也就是他刚刚杀死姐姐——到现在为止，他这十年的记忆依旧是破碎的，长时间的断层导致现在他依旧紊乱着。  
实际上，遇到他的那一刻，尤金就总忍不住去想：那时候，他也不过是一个十四岁的男孩，这十年间，马特到底是怎么生存下来的呢？  
他猜想这些年他恐怕过得并不好，不然脑中那些人又怎么会继续干扰他的记忆。  
即便是清醒的马特，对自己在杀死五个受害者之前的经历，唯一能说的就是自己什么都记不起来了，也并无隐瞒或事撒谎的迹象，无论是尤金亲自问话时，还是在旁观察他和律师的对谈。  
看来这个问题，和揭开十年前真相一样，得从其他人身上寻找切入点了；然而问题也依旧是，自从上一轮的治疗以后，他再没见到过其他人了；他们还在，马特向他坦白曾经感应到他们的存在——然而也到此为止，他们都没有再出来过。  
所以他开始设置新的催眠场景，2001年3月21日，也就是昨天的白日里，马特灵魂深处的怪物之一，吉米，终于现身了。  
虽然情况却是十分失控的。  
那个男人凭借马特的皮囊横空出世，不由分说地独占房间里那把看上去最舒服的办公椅，唉，操他妈的怎么又你这人啊，是熟悉的吉米式问候了，和前五次与尤金照面时一样，把主人格表现的礼貌腼腆都碾碎在鞋底下，那个自大狂无名氏不是把所有一切都告诉你了么？重音落在那“告”字上，随之还狠狠踹了办公桌一脚，案上文件和其他东西瞬间乱飞。尤金看着眼前的场景，斟酌着开了口。  
听到他希望了解马特这十年间的经历，有某种阴郁又躁动不安的东西从那张脸上闪过，所以你觉得和这和我们又有什么关系呢？尤金不得不再沉下心来解释，听我说，这段记忆是帮助马特建立起正常认知的关键，如果七天之后他不能达到精神评估的标准，审判的结果对他，对你们都很不利——  
尾音还没咽下去，他就感觉自己被人提着，转眼和坐在椅子上的人交换了位置，下一秒因压迫在身上的重量和上方的骂骂咧咧声抬头看。  
标准？什么标准？“被告人是否会对社会公众造成伤害”吗？就因为你们这些人一天到晚比脑子里的水还多的好奇心——吉米坐到他腿上的时候已经脱掉了西装外套，那东西又在地上皱巴巴成了一坨——换个人也他妈迟早给逼疯，他继续骂着，一边在伸手解尤金的西装和衬衫，这人没多少耐心，才解了一粒扣子，剩下的都扯掉算数。  
在那过程中尤金被凝在原地，像是无法动作的雕像，谅是他早对吉米的随性和轻浮有所了解，也被这种行为吓到。  
吉米瞧着他的上半身，看表情似乎对这学者出身的男人身材不是很满意，停了几秒又继续动作。  
喂，他说，不管你想知道点什么，老样子……  
接下来男人解开的是尤金的腰带，过程中都时不时蹭到那块地方，用手扶出了对方那玩意，讲最后句话的时候还用舌头舔了下嘴唇。  
来，给老子伺候得爽了——就告诉你。

尤金博士哪里经历过这些，他看着自己的性器官在对方的撸动下精神了起来，吉米顺势滑到了地上，转为跪伏在他腿间的姿势让他勃起，唇舌照顾着前段，用手抚慰着柱身，从囊袋一路摸到龟头，在马眼开始渗出前液时，挑衅似地朝他得意一笑。嘘——我说不会吧，大作家不都有很多女的追么，话说一半，又张口含了一下，搞了半天，你该不会是个处吧？  
尤金的面色一下子不是很好看。  
对，他是德高望重的学者，精神科专家，可他到底也是个男的，尽管还没上手过走后门这种技术活，可也是有过爱人和性的——他知道接下来该怎么干，只是懒得同眼前小自己许多的男人废话。吉米口中咒骂着什么破办公室连凡士林都没有，用唾液濡湿自己手指去扩张后门，男人阴茎完全抬头后的尺寸看得他有些头皮发麻，在能纳入四根指头后才终下定决心般，掰了屁股就往上面一坐。  
进入的时候很难说谁比谁痛苦一些，只是尤金还被夹得紧锁眉头的时候，便听吉米满足地摇着臀部喘息，仰头闭眼扶着他肩膀自己动腰，一副被插爽了的模样，不时有断续的浪叫流出唇边，说你死人啊，都不知道动一动啊。  
尤金也喘息着，他听得胸口陷进去一块，随即双手握紧了吉米腰际。这么看来，即使是他这样恶劣的人，还是有讨人喜欢的时候的，他这么想，盯着对方因为动作散落出的，一缕晃在双眼前面的额发。  
明明与马特·西尼尔是同张脸，实际却背道而驰的两种气质，可此时吉米也被性爱涂抹上水光粼粼的一层，浑身上下都湿透了，从内到外都在流水，浅色的西装被那些水弄出大量痕迹，深深浅浅，体内的性器几次都顶到了他前列腺，快被活活干射，舒服得没有办法再絮絮地骂人，动作都颤颤颠颠。  
你，你给我停一下，我好像快——  
快什么？尤金还故意加快了抽插的动作，眼睛却地注视对方的一片泛红的颧骨。  
话还没说出口，吉米想要伸手去自慰的双手被抓住，死死扣在身后，只能呜咽地摇着头，半晌，几股液体从性器端口冒出来，都射在了医生的衣服上。  
他真的被自己操射了。尤金有些发愣地想，太刺激了，仿佛一瞬间得到高潮的是自己。但他那活还硬挺挺地塞在对方身体中，丝毫没有要泄的迹象。  
对方因为极致的快感整个人都软了，眼角和双颊泛红，一边发抖一边说，要不你从后面进来试试，后面弄会更深点。  
想要你第一次干男人快乐点，吉米侧过脸，分不清这时落下的到底是他的汗水还是泪水，能记我一辈子的那种，老 处 男。  
尤金看着他，心想，第一次干男人的不就能把你操得眼泪都流出来。

他把他按在办公桌上，用后入的姿势继续操弄，高潮后的肉穴紧缩得厉害，整个房间都充斥着性交发出的淋漓水声，和两个人没停过的喘息，只是现在整个事情都节奏尽掌握在尤金手中，他依旧不让吉米去碰被干得又翘起来的前端，于是在漫长的缱绻中，他又闻见吉米细碎的闷哼化为呻吟，声声都炙热而烫手。  
最烫的还是那处肉洞，他有些不舍得拔出来了，直到最终完完整整射入对方身体里，吉米也随即颤抖着得到了第二次高潮。  
你可以滚了。片刻后，吉米似乎已经从欲海中捞回了一部分自己，因为太累还是侧卧在桌上，声音不大不小地说。  
尤金整理了下自己的衣服，将那些在混乱中沾上白浊的东西或清理或处理干净，问他怎么，爽了就准备反悔了？  
爽你妹啊？下次换我像个动物一样干你试试。他晃着灌满精液的屁股，想要站起来提裤子的气力都没有，尤金哭笑不得地一步上前，刚好搂他在自己怀里。  
屋子里暖气开得大，又干了这事儿，两人基本都是刚刚入过水一般，在湿漉漉的额角蹭过额角，嘴唇准备贴上嘴唇的时候，吉米抬手就把医生推开。  
你干什么，恶心死了。  
尤金看着他，吉米的眼神落在别处，昏睡过去之前都没有回应医生的注视，却仿佛能通过那目光看到，属于这个年轻人的过去。  
只是仿佛，毕竟医生也不是超能力者，不能真的从你的眼神中读你一生。最终在因为脱力靠在他胸口睡着的时候，轻轻在他眉角落了一吻。

那天夜里，尤金梦见了属于安娜贝尔丽的海滨小王国，马特·西尼尔还是个孩子，他自己也还是个孩子，正在从家乡前往伦敦求学途中，玉块一样的月亮高高悬在头顶，少年和男孩在月下的湖水边相遇。在他问那男孩，愿不愿意离开这里，和自己一起回家，男孩最终向他伸了手。北地的月光落在他们之间，一切都将改变，哪怕明白醒来以后要面对的事实，便是那孩子终生不曾离开过温德米尔的长冬，他也从来没有机会，在那时候向他伸出手。一梦到头，幻想、妄想、狂想，都是想象而已。

从那天之后的第二天、第三天，照样是玩得最疯的吉米来找他做爱，尤金甚至开始怀疑是不是十年间的某种经历，让这个人格染上了轻微的性瘾。他尽所能满足他的索求，只是确信这样的性交并不关乎爱，更多的是纯粹的肉与肉交合的快乐，做得温润儒雅的博士也滋出原始的兽性。  
只是每次吉米都只脱他的衣服，自己的上衣都完完整整，以及不会和他接吻，可尤金要帮他清理的时候也只能脱掉完全湿透的衣裤，然后抱进放了热水的浴缸里，这时就看见了关乎他那身皮肉的秘密。  
伤疤，数不清的狰狞伤疤，像带刺的藤蔓，攀附缠绕着肉身和心脏。  
尤金被刺得眼睛生疼，他手指带着热水抚过那些痕迹，好像这样能够减轻对方承受过的痛苦。不知是这般行为的缘故，那身体的主人睁开带着水珠的眼睫，与尤金隔着在浴室中蒙上水汽的镜片对望，开口的声音有些嘶哑：“老师。”  
这次醒来的是马特。  
尤金假装目不斜视，微微点了下头，一手抱着他，另一手慢慢向下探，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
见马特没有回答，他放柔软了语气，又问了一遍：“有没有失眠？做噩梦了吗？”  
过了会儿，马特缓缓地摇了摇头。  
“老师，我昨晚做了个很美的梦，梦到有个人对儿时的我说，他想带我离开温德米尔，带我一起回家，他问我，要不要和他一道走。”  
尤金的心神晃了一下。  
马特继续在讲：“他还说，他愿意爱我，会用他的余生来保护我。”  
“那，你认得这个人吗？”  
“只是一个陌生人，长着我不曾见过的一张脸。”  
马特苦笑着，抬头看去尤金：“可这有什么关系呢，不过是做梦罢了。”  
他伸出只手去摸医生的脸，尤金的余光见到那上面新的伤疤——是近两个月前尚在看守所企图自杀时留下的，说要再回忆一下问警察要了纸和笔又支开了他们，十分钟后就被发现他写了遗书，然后用那支笔割开了手腕。  
尤金第一次见到他就是在那时，隔着病房门口的小窗看这个年轻人，凝视自己腕上包扎过的伤口，眼神空洞的样子如同早已经死去。  
眼下，他一直和马特讲话吸引他的注意力，不让他去注意那地方的异状。“哪里没关系，这世上总有人，会比自己还要更爱你的，”  
这时候，尤金的手指顺着他穴口的嫩肉正准备探进去，他动作已经尽量很轻很柔，全因吉米乱来那地方的门口已经有些红肿了，在纳入第二根指头的时候，就听到马特细微地抽了口气。  
“……而且，你要相信，你早晚会遇到他。”  
马特只是看着他摇头，眼睛就像梦中的月色，澄明而孤寂，尤金在心中地叹了口气，他轻拢手指令温热的水淌入，引出了马特体内的精水。  
做完这一切后，他把手在浴缸的水中搅了搅，准备抽出来，却感到指尖被人握住。  
“其实不止是其他人，”他不记得吉米，或是其他人格的名字，所以就这么说，“我也是……可以和老师做的……”

那一天的后来，尤金博士所能做的就是被那个年轻人主动牵着手，和他一同没入水中，然后两具肉体又交合在了一块。  
尽管自己还是乐意贡献那么几个小时的体力，可在那之后他很担心马特的身体情况，所以挺害怕隔天出现的还是吉米；所幸不是了，第四天时那双眼睛的光亮像孩童一般，他很快反应过来今日掌控意识的人格是谁。  
“嗨，胡迪，”尤金蹲下去和他打招呼，“我们又见面啦。”  
“叔叔，你还记得我呀！”胡迪惊喜地抬起头来。  
“因为叔叔和胡迪是好朋友，对吧？”  
他整理了下头发，接着对小朋友讲：“上次是叔叔错了，不小心对你发了脾气，害你还被姐姐打了，今天，叔叔专程来向你赔礼道歉了。”  
胡迪歪着个小脑袋瓜，认真地思考了片刻：“虽然姐姐说过，我不可以和陌生人说话，但是我们见了两次，已经是好朋友了。”  
看小朋友这么说，尤金为自己和这个人格已经建立的一部分信任感到高兴，同时又自我暗示，今天不要再搞砸了。  
“今天轮到叔叔陪你玩，好朋友之间要相互帮助，所以，胡迪能告诉叔叔一些事情吗？”  
于是今天在学术界造诣颇深的尤金博士，任务是和他玩扮演牛仔的游戏，故意在决斗的环节输给了胡迪，胡迪非常开心。小孩子很容易就玩累了，几个回合结束后，他们就一起趴在地上画画。  
“吉米也是叔叔的好朋友，可是叔叔最近没有见到他，胡迪知道他去哪里了吗？”  
“嗯，吉米哥哥今天好像不太高兴，他说，他再也不要看到你了，”  
胡迪歪着脑袋，眼睛朝天花板忘了一秒，很快回转过来接着说，“嗯，他还说叔叔就是个大傻子……叔叔，你们是不是吵架了啊？”  
听到这话尤金的笑在嘴角抽了一下，很快又调整好了自己的表情。  
“那平时，在和乔安姐姐还有爸爸妈妈分开后，都是谁在陪胡迪玩呢？”  
胡迪停下手里的蜡笔，眨眨眼睛：“是‘叔叔’。”  
叔叔？尤金在笔记本上写下这个词，又接着问他：“胡迪的亲叔叔吗？”  
胡迪摇摇头。  
“那’叔叔’平时对你好吗？”  
“‘叔叔’让我住在他家里，会买糖给我吃，还说要和我做游戏，可是，哥哥们还有姐姐好像都不喜欢他，总是不让我和他玩，”胡迪吐了吐舌头，“所以……我能记得清楚的也不是很多……”  
讲到这里，尤金对于他口中“叔叔”的真实身份有些眉目，却希望自己的推测不是真的。  
胡迪手中的画笔一丢，明显是玩累，嘟囔着说想回家了，尤金赶忙哄着他，再问最后一个问题叔叔就送你回家。  
“在那之后胡迪就一直和’叔叔’住在一起吗？”  
胡迪伸出手，比了一下手指头算数字。  
“嗯，其实，我们就在’叔叔’家住了两年而已，有一天，’叔叔’带我去伦敦玩，在一起走到火车站以后，’叔叔’说他有东西忘拿了回家取，然后，然后……就再也没有回来过。”  
尤金胸口一寒，明确地感觉到自己那份希望最终还是落空了。

那天的最后呢，胡迪格外开心地说：“叔叔，我决定了。”  
“决定什么呀？”  
他盖好被子眯着眼睛，“我要给叔叔画一幅画，挂在你房间里，每天早上起床都要看到。”  
尤金摸着他一头卷卷发，说好，叔叔等着看你大作，实际那却是他最后一次见到胡迪。所以到最后，尤金也没瞧见那幅画是个何种模样。

2001年3月25日，再次回归意识的吉米对尤金昨天的行径格外生气，一回来就开始在房间里摔东西。  
“我真没想到你这人不仅傻，还他妈这么恶心，追问着一个孩子向你说这些东西——”  
“我请你讲讲道理，我很抱歉你们所遭遇的一切，但在这以前我是真的一无所知，”场面再失控，尤金依旧要克制着自己的情绪，“而且，要是你肯告诉我，我怎么至于去问他……”  
话说出口他就开始后悔，到现在才后知后觉的意识到，原来从那一日开始吉米过于夸张的反应，本身就是对于他那些问题的回答。  
吉米不想听尤金那些废话，上手就按他陷进办公椅里，又想解他裤带；可这回，尤金也没有再放纵他肆意发脾气，抓着对方的领子一把把他推开。  
出力太大，吉米被狠狠撞在了墙壁边上，吃痛得还未来得及抬头就感到自己覆体的衣服都被剥下。  
他当场一愣，没想到对方突然一下子这么具倾略性，或说，终于开了大窍——就这么想着接下来会经历的事，他前端已经开始有点硬了。  
在尤金要脱掉他最后一件衬衫时，吉米打掉他的手，在对方的目光里，他交代出来，那个男的不喜欢我脱衣服和他做，说我身上那些疤太难看。  
尤金没再说话。在之前相处的日子里，那皮囊的肉穴已经被操开，他搭了坐在办公桌上的年轻人一条腿在自己肩上，鼓鼓囊囊地向内冲撞。  
他知道眼前这个人每次缠着自己做爱，那背后所有的忐忑和不安，于是他们成全彼此，在性爱的高潮之中，一个将成长路途中的伤痛和缺口给暂时补全，一个让孤独岁月里的灵魂和肉身都临时栖落。  
在这场前所未有激烈的性事之后，吉米抱着医生的肩膀失去了意识，尤金发梢里也全是汗；就在他想拦腰抱起对方的时候，就感觉怀里的肉身又动了一下。  
那双眼睛带着异样的光亮与自己对视了一秒，随即害羞地转过身，奈何没有挡住白又浓的浊液一缕缕从并拢的腿间留下。  
“啊，大叔，你都对我干了什么啊！”  
以俯视的角度看来，这画面太过艳丽，但尤金意识到现在这个身体里的人格是谁，顿时脑子当机了一秒，随后就比火烧还疼。

虽说和其他人做这种事情没有负罪感，虽说马特也是男性，可是，安却是个女孩，一个有教养又聪明的少女。她披着比自己身体大一码的尤金的外套，和整理着衬衫上衣的尤金背靠背而坐，场面非常尴尬。  
毕竟……这才是他们第二次见面。尤金不敢回头，他知道她正在擦股间的秽液。  
“安，”他喊了下她的名字，“你……还好吗？”  
“好吗，”安皱着眉头，用掉了一张又一张弄脏的纸巾，“啊，能怎样，生活从来这般……噢，要说有什么不同，那就是好久没有再看到乔安了，我想，今后也不用再看到她了，真是谢天谢地。”  
尤金略微点了点头。现在看来，乔安的残像已经在马特脑中清除了，等同于他和他脑中其他的所有人，都接受了乔安已经死去的事实，以及她死去全过程的记忆。  
两人就这么背靠背，也不说话，直到是安主动打破了沉默。  
“大叔，”她说，“你有什么问题不能来问我吗，我就早该再让胡迪别再跟你说话的——他就是个小傻瓜，只有小傻瓜会轻信那个男人的话……”  
“那个男人？是’叔叔’吗？”  
安慢慢地点了两下头，她转过脸去，朝尤金耳边说了句话：“而那个男的，他就是个变态。”  
尤金下意识想要去注视对方的眼睛，可稍稍撇过点头就会看见对方，除了穿着披着外套衬衫的上半身还算蔽体，一丝不挂的双腿交叠在一块，皮肤上还残着精液淌过的痕迹。  
再加上那张脸上彷若清尘收露的纯情，让他更加觉得自己刚刚亵渎了一个少女。  
“胡迪说，”他摇了摇头，把这些罪恶感暂时从心头拂去尘灰般拂开，“你们……马特和那个人，住了两年。”  
“没错，两年后，马特十六岁，离开那个人后在福利院待了一年的时间，直到养父将他领养走。当然，从乔安死后到那时候，他都自称为辛克莱·戈登，就为了去找那个所谓真正的辛克莱·戈登……就像是神话中追逐自己尾巴的咬尾蛇耶梦加得。”  
这么直白平铺听了这些往事，尤金顿时视线犯了模糊。  
“对于你们的人生，我很抱歉。”  
少女的眼睛里什么都没有，“我还以为你除了提问不会说别的话了。”  
言外之意就是抱怨他的问题实在太多了。  
然后又歪了下脑袋，看着他讲，“但是在这之后的事情我可就不知道了，我就记不太清，因为他很少让我和胡迪出来了。”  
“他？你说的是no name？”  
安咬着唇点了点头。  
“你知道，他负责掌管我们这里的一切，包括谁在什么时候醒来。最近马特清醒的时间越来越长，我想，他控制的能力可能不如从前了。”  
“那，你现在可以叫他出来吗？”  
“不，恐怕我们都不行。”  
又碰了一鼻子灰，尤金略微心情复杂地摸了摸脑后的头发。马特的数个人格里他一听到no name就觉得脑仁疼，可是想要让他好转，唯一解法就是要取得no name的信任。  
安对尤金说自己必须走了，胡迪在叫她，“但是大叔，你觉得有些事情，马特他是真的忘记了吗？或许说，他到底只是不愿想起来。”  
无声的片刻后，他缓缓回头，那人侧卧在一盏灯光倾泻下，已经合上了眼睛。  
像是生命挫入了火海，转生为火光的闪耀。岁月变迁，斗转星移，都溺死在抵死浪漫的摸样里，不知悔改。

2001年3月26日上午，控方律师和马特的律师进行了一次会面，邀请尤金出席，事实证明他不如不去，尽管对方表明对自己的工作和研究成效十分钦佩，话语中却处处暗示证据确凿并且情节严重，暗示他们做得再多也是白费心力。  
“他说的是事实。可是，来不及的事情总有这么多，”走出咖啡馆后，辩方律师在身侧拍了拍他的肩，“这也是我选择成为辩方律师的原因——我想为他们争取一些最后的救赎。”  
尤金点头向他致意，自己依旧心情复杂。下一次开庭时间迫在眉睫，马特恐怕是最后的救赎都没希望了。  
之后助理又递交给他许多来自包括公众媒体和群众的来信，于是他抛下这些令人身心疲惫的言论，推开眼前的房门。  
经历了这么多烦心事，此时看到安安静静坐在那里看书的马特，尤金竟感到无比平静和欣慰，他几步走过去，坐在他跟前的位置上，与他面对面。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”  
出人意料，空气中只有书页翻过的声响，“马特”所做的就是将视线从文字上移开，然后以一种静默异常的眼神注视着他。  
奇怪他为何不回答，几秒后尤金心念电转，低沉着声音问了一声：“no name？”  
“明明是先生要见我的，却到现在才认出人，未免太失礼了吧。”  
no name依然如上次见面，只是这回有前车之鉴，尤金和助理清除了房内所有具杀伤性的物件，他们能做的只有对谈了。  
“抱歉，”尤金推上刚煮好的咖啡，啜了口自己杯子里的，“我一直在试图找你，可你一直都没再现身……我能知道你今天愿意见我的原因吗？”  
no name看着杯中溢着香气的液体：“不必了，因为我会在今天，把我们所能知道一切都告诉你，包括马特的遭遇，我们共同的人生。”

“十年的时间，说长不长，说短不短，到十六岁为止的事情，您或许从胡迪和安哪里有所了解——那个男孩，抛弃自己马特·西尼尔本名的’辛克莱·戈登’，就一直和那个恋童癖生活在同一屋檐下，”  
“那时候的他对男人对自己所做的事没有概念，唯一知道的是，至少比在皮鞭下过日子的痛苦少一些。”  
no name对着窗外的阴雨天瞧了一眼，放下百叶窗片，回过身来。  
尤金看着他。  
“男孩到十六岁，基本上已经发育出成年人的体征，所以，那个人就……”  
“就把他扔在火车站自生自灭。”no name接过了他口边说不下去的话。  
“在那之后，他偷偷搭上去伦敦的火车，在那里有人送他到福利院，”  
“可是人间的恶魔都知道用人皮伪装自己，他的噩梦并没有随着新生活开始就这么结束。”  
“一年后，一个富有的中年男子在福利院领养走了马特，十七岁的他以养子的名义，再次成为了另一个男人的玩物。”  
no name看着对方拼命忍住的很快就要掉出来的眼泪，神色完全一片淡漠。  
“请你告诉我，”他摇着头，似自言自语，“这不是真的。”  
“很遗憾，可这就是他，是我们所经历的一切。”  
no name停了一会儿，才接着往下说。  
“养父为他在伦敦安排了住所和学校，那是他曾经最贴近正常人的一段生活了，直到他的存在被养父的家室发现，于是养父送他离开伦敦，去了谢菲尔德。”他的眼神还是放在马克杯上，“二十岁的马特不止一次想和养父断绝往来，都是以那个男人不肯松手告终，从那时他就一边读大学一边打工攒一些逃跑用的钱。”  
“谢菲那个地方没人赏识他的文采，写好的文稿就不能凭空生出报酬来，最后他是在咖啡厅找到一份工作。”  
尤金想到了“面试”时的那杯咖啡。  
他在催眠时设置这个情境的目的本就是刺激他回想起这些事情，也许是几次治疗下来，原本相对清醒的这部分记忆反而开始紊乱，最后还是由别的人格替他转述。  
“就在近大半年前，一个下雨的夜晚，有人叩响了他屋子的门。”  
“因为养父还时不时会从伦敦过来找自己，在当地的旅馆过夜，就像出事的那个夜晚，他也不假思索地就开了门，却没有想到这次见面的另有其人——那个男人与他同龄的女儿。”  
“那女孩自恃聪明，发现父亲行踪不对劲的时候，就不知用了什么办法一路追到这里。清醒的时候，马特其实是对她和她的兄弟姐妹和母亲都心怀愧疚，况且只有他有了足够的钱，是唯恐不能早一天从那男人身边离开的，如果不是她当时说的一句话——奥菲莉亚连环杀人犯或许就不会出现吧。”  
尤金注视着他眼底的晦光，小心翼翼追问，“那她说了什么？”  
“‘你以为自己很了不起吗，你这一生，不过就是一个供人取乐的玩偶——’”  
“‘玩偶’，”no name放下杯子，“您知道这个词，对他意味着什么吧？”  
一个串联了他一生苦难的开关，被开启的瞬间就注定着无法挽回。  
“接下来的事情就如您知道的那样，在杀了那个女孩之后，他徘徊在英国各地，在混乱的记忆中用相同的手法又杀了四名少女，直到被逮捕。”

“天都黑了，”no name又用手指拨开百叶窗往外看了一眼，而后转回头看示意让自己一个人冷静一下，接着把脸埋在掌心里的尤金，慢悠悠地回到沙发上，“也让我歇一会儿，说那么多，实在有点累了。”  
“不过我有点意外，你没有要我一边和你做爱一边讲。”他看见尤金准备重新戴起眼镜时又讲了一句，嘴边微微一勾。  
听过真相的尤金不太有心情同他玩笑。  
“为什么这次这么快就愿意告诉我？”  
“因为只有你能救他，因为我爱他。”no name认真地注视着他说，接着站身起来，走到医生面前，“时间不多，完成最后一件事，我就该走了，希望后会无期。”  
见到对方仍然无动于衷，他嗤笑一声：“和吉米和马特都能做，和我就不行吗？”

尤金曾记得一位小说家写道：“人的眼睛会储存看过的风景。”因此他见no name的漂亮双眼里，是没有出口的长夜，也是冰冷刺骨的水底，而联结他与这个鲜活世界的人，只有拥着他保持着交媾姿势的尤金。  
进入的过程还算畅快，他仰着脸，像一株正在向下滴水的玫瑰。想要呼吸，就去贴近他的身体，想要光亮，就去凝视他的眼睛。  
他手指插到医生发间，眯着眼说叫我的名字。尤金是从正面操的他，笑说你哪来的名字，一口气就弄到了最深处。  
名字，嗯，不重要。no name有些喘不过气，感觉自己腹部都涨入了块奇怪的东西，但是十分奇妙，到脚趾尖的欲望都被引燃。  
他伸出手，一次又一次抚慰自己硬起来的下身，面对着尤金镜片沾惹雾气的脸。最终对方停在他体内射精的时刻，同时他自己也颤抖着泄了出来。  
尤金关了灯，让no name整个人俯在自己身上喘息，低声问你不生气啦，no name说我没生气。都会过去的。  
他也只好点点头，嗯，都会过去的。钟声又敲了三下，一切都结束了。

那夜里尤金又做了个梦，他见马特·西尼尔的身影在眼前一截一截消失。  
他看得好恍惚，这个身影他也看了近数个月，研究报告写了一打又一打，好像也没多大长进。  
他听见时间在加速跑步，而那个曾经名为马特也好，叫吉米也好，安或胡迪也好，或者no name——支离破碎的灵魂成了一颗逆流而上的星。

如同圣经所描述的那七日，上帝在第七日的破晓前完成了造物，于是最后那一日只关乎于爱。  
尤金慢慢地、微不可闻地叹出了一口气，然后拢了下心口某个酝酿已久的誓言，也飞往他。


End file.
